Tell Me What You Need
by Songs of Yesterday
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have a movie night. One thing leads to another. SMUT


**Hope you enjoy it. Review and let me know what you think :)**

* * *

"You're missing it!" Blaine heard Kurt yell from the couch. He was in the kitchen getting some popcorn and drinks for them to have with their movie.

"It only just started, Kurt. It's not a big deal." Blaine chuckled, opening the microwave door after hearing the beep. To be honest, he wasn't even sure which movie they were watching; it was Kurt's turn to pick tonight. They did this every Friday night when Blaine's parents went out for dinner, or to a movie. Sometimes Kurt slept over; that was the plan tonight. Blaine knew they would only be sleeping though. Kurt wasn't ready for much more than making out just yet.

"But I love this movie." Kurt tried to reason.

Blaine took the bowl of popcorn to the living room and placed it on the coffee table. He looked at the screen, then down to the DVD case next to the popcorn bowl; _The Vow_. "I heard this movie's sad." Blaine pouted and went back to the kitchen to get two sodas from the fridge.

"It is." Kurt nodded and brought his legs onto the couch, wrapping his arms around them; already enthralled in the film. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend and put the sodas down on the coffee table before sitting down and wrapping both of his arms around Kurt.

After about ten minutes, Blaine decided that this movie didn't look too bad, and leant forward to grab the popcorn, offering some to Kurt who gladly took a handful. "See, it's a good movie." Kurt grinned, pleased with himself.

"Meh," Blaine teased, "Channing Tatum does make it worth sitting through." Kurt's mouth hung open comically and he jabbed Blaine in the side. "Ow! Okay, yes. It's a good movie."

Kurt smiled, "Atta boy." He leant forward and kissed Blaine's lips chastely, ready to turn back to the movie. But Blaine had other ideas. He lifted his hand to Kurt's cheek and pulled him back in for a kiss, sighing the way he knew made Kurt's heart melt. "Blaine," Kurt whined, but continued kissing him, "Movie."

"Mhmm." Blaine hummed and moved his hand to the back of Kurt's head, deepening the kiss. He pushed Kurt back gently and the taller boy moved with him, bringing his legs under Blaine who kissed along Kurt's jaw messily, and down to his neck where he started to suck lightly. Kurt groaned and felt around on the arm of the couch above his head for the remote, smiling when he found it and pointing it in the vague vicinity of the TV to pause the movie. Blaine chuckled and moved to attach their lips again. He pulled Kurt's bottom lip between his lips and nibbled lightly; causing the boy below him to moan and tangle his fingers in those dark curls.

His pale fingers made their way down Blaine's back to tug on the bottom of his shirt. Blaine pulled away and looked up at Kurt with his eyebrows raised. "Really?" he asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Kurt, bottom lip between his teeth, nodded shyly, "I want to feel you." Blaine grinned and sat up to pull his shirt off as Kurt did the same below him.

"God, Kurt." Blaine groaned and leant down to lick at his left nipple without thinking.

Kurt's sharp gasp made Blaine sit back up quickly, afraid he'd gone too far, but Kurt's eyes were wide and his lips were slightly parted as he breathed, "Keep doing that." Blaine smiled with relief and kissed Kurt on the lips quickly before going back to work on his nipple, flicking his tongue over the small bud to make it hard. "Jesus." Kurt moaned and arched his chest up.

As Blaine moved on to the other nipple, Kurt felt his hard-on straining against the zipper in his jeans almost painfully. He groaned and tried to shift under Blaine so it would be more comfortable, but he couldn't. "Blaine," he whimpered and the shorter boy's head shot up, eyebrows raised, "I need-" Kurt started, but wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to say.

"What, Kurt?" Blaine rubbed Kurt's cheek tenderly, "Baby, tell me what you need."

Kurt sighed, "It's too tight," he gestured between them to his crotch, "I need..."

Blaine nodded and sat back, reaching down to pop the button of Kurt's jeans open skilfully. Kurt grabbed his wrist, eyes wide, and Blaine chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to," he smiled sweetly, "It'll be more comfortable for you if they're undone, though."

Kurt thought for a moment, finally nodding and letting Blaine's wrist go. Blaine unzipped Kurt's jeans, and the taller boy sighed with a smile, reaching down with his own hand to adjust himself with a small groan.

Blaine unconsciously licked his lips as he watched Kurt grip himself, aching to touch, but not wanting to push him too far. Kurt opened his eyes, which he hadn't realised were closed until he heard Blaine's breathy moan. He looked up at his boyfriend to see that he had unzipped his own jeans and was palming himself through his boxers, eyes still on Kurt's crotch. "Blaine." Kurt said to get his attention. Blaine's eyes snapped up to Kurt's and his hand left his erection almost as quickly. Kurt stifled a giggle, "Kiss me?"

Blaine chuckled and pressed Kurt into the couch, connecting their lips once again. Without thinking, Kurt wrapped his left leg around Blaine and tangled his fingers into his curls. The shorter boy instinctively thrust down against Kurt, and immediately froze. He'd been trying to control himself. But Kurt moaned above him and tried weakly to push his crotch up against Blaine. "Do that again." He breathed. Blaine looked up to Kurt to make sure he heard right, and was greeted with a content smile on Kurt's face. Blaine did as he was told and repeated the movement, slower this time.

"Shit." Kurt hissed and let his leg fall back down onto the couch, just letting himself feel Blaine rutting against him. Blaine shifted so that he was straddling one of Kurt's thighs, rubbing his own thigh against Kurt's erection. Kurt moaned again and threw his head back, allowing Blaine to suck on the pale skin of his neck.

The friction was delicious; unlike anything Kurt had felt before. He didn't want it to stop, but at the same time he so desperately wanted it to finish; wanted to feel his release. As Blaine kissed him on the lips again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth, the release began to build much too quickly. Kurt tried his best to stop it, but within seconds he was coming hard in his own boxers; back arching and cock twitching against Blaine's thigh.

Blaine watched Kurt's face and stopped his grinding when he knew Kurt would be too sensitive. After coming down from his high, Kurt looked up at Blaine and started to feel guilty. "I came too early, didn't I?" he pouted.

"What? No," Blaine assured and sat back on the couch, bulge sticking prominently out of his jeans, "Of course you didn't."

"I feel stupid." Kurt said and looked up at the TV screen, not wanting to look at Blaine right now.

"Don't, Kurt," Blaine frowned, "Don't feel stupid. It was your first time doing anything like this. It's fine, really."

"Were you close?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine now.

"What?"

"Were you close?" Kurt repeated.

Blaine hesitated, "I wasn't far off." He said.

"I should go." Kurt said and stood up from the couch, fixing his jeans.

"Kurt." Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine." Kurt apologised.

Blaine just nodded. Perhaps he did push Kurt too far, and now his boyfriend was regretting it. He'd give Kurt some time to himself. He could do that. Kurt leant down and gave Blaine a quick peck before grabbing his duffle bag from next to the couch and leaving.

Blaine leant back against the couch and ran his hands through his hair. "Shit." He said to himself and looked up at the TV screen. He took the remote from the table and turned the TV off, deciding he needed a bath; he was rather sweaty.

As he walked to the bathroom, stripping down to nothing on the way, he thought that he'd ring Kurt once he finished in the bath to make sure he was okay. He was feeling a bit stupid now. Kurt wasn't ready; he knew that. And Blaine pretty much forced him into it.

He turned the taps in the bath and made sure the water coming out was the right temperature. He looked in the mirror as he waited for the bath to fill. His lips were red and slightly swollen, and his hair was ruffled. He squeezed some bubble bath into the water for good measure and let the bubbles rise before he turned the taps off.

He climbed into the tub and sighed at the feeling of the warm water against his heated skin. He washed his face and leant his head back against the wall, thinking. Thinking about Kurt. About the way Kurt had tugged on his shirt before Blaine looked up to see him biting his bottom lip. _"I want to feel you."_ He'd said, and Blaine's heart had practically jumped with excitement.

Blaine ran his hands across his thighs and groaned as his forearm rubbed against his crotch. He was still achingly hard. He shifted so he was lying against the back of the tub and gripped onto his cock, licking his bottom lip. He moved his hand up and down his length, guiding his other hand down to play with his balls, rolling them and squeezing lightly, causing breathy moans to escape his throat.

He rubbed his thumb over his slit and thrust his hips up as he continued working himself. He thought about the way Kurt had grabbed himself through his boxers. "Fuck." Blaine breathed as he heard the small groan in his head that Kurt had emitted with the touch.

Blaine flicked his wrist and quickened his movements as he brought his spare hand away from his balls, lifting his leg up a bit and moving his hand down to circle his entrance lightly. He moaned loudly and thrust up into his hand as he came, Kurt's name on his lips as he fucked his hand through his orgasm.

He kept going until the oversensitivity developed, and leant his head back against the wall again; eyes closed as he basked in his high and steadied his breathing.

He got out of the bath and pulled the plug before drying himself off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his room, picking his pants up from the floor to put them in his laundry basket.

He smiled as he unlocked his phone to find a text from Kurt: _'I'm sorry I acted so weird. I should've offered to help you out with your… problem…'_

He quickly typed out his reply: _'It's fine. I understand :) I do wish you were here for me to cuddle now though :/'_

Blaine pulled a clean pair of boxers on and crawled into bed, switching his lamp off. He stared into the dark until his phone lit up the room dimly. Kurt: _'Well, I just got home… but Dad doesn't know I'm here yet.'_

Blaine was thinking about how to reply when his phone buzzed again. Kurt: _'I'll be there in 20.'_


End file.
